


Fullmetal Alcafiction: Lust and Envy

by msunderstanding



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Manga & Anime, Mistress, Other, Puppy Play, Teasers & Trailers, lustvy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msunderstanding/pseuds/msunderstanding
Summary: This is just the beginning, I am wanting to get some feed back before I continue writing. I think that the world just needed some more smutty Lust + Envy fic.





	Fullmetal Alcafiction: Lust and Envy

Fullmetal Alcafiction: Lust & Envy

It’s dark and cold in the tunnels underneath the city of Amestris. There is a heavy feeling in the air of defeat. Edward Elric lays on the floor of the tunnel leaned against the wall. His face dripping with blood and his eyes filled with the void of defeat. This was his first time fighting a man of Full Metal that wasn’t his brother and sparring partner, Al. 

In the midst of his mid-tunnel brawl, two figures emerged from the shadows. One figure was tall, with long black hair. The silhouette of an hourglass draped in a tight black dress. She identified herself as Lust with a smooth tone of voice that sent shivers up the back of Ed’s neck. 

The second figue became clear through the dim light. She was equal in height but with a slightly more masculine stature. She was clothed in a black, tight, turtleneck, sleeveless top that exposed her toned midriff; her lower half was covered in a short black scort that cut off just a few inches above the middle of her thigh. She spoke in a raspy voice identifying herself as Envy. 

They seemed to be a part of a team; both Envy and Lust carried the tattoo’s of the homunculi on their body. Lust’s was in the middle of her chest just above the top of her overspilling corset-style dress. While Envy’s appears to be on the side of her thigh below the hemline of her skirt. 

Edward finds the strength to stand up against the wall of the cave.

“What are you doing here? Who do you work for?” says Edward, coldly. 

Envy approaches Ed and he stands up even straighter against the wall in anticipation for a brawl to begin. “What’s the matter pipsqueak? Can’t stand a little company?” Envy sneers, she knows that Edward is in a compromised position. 

“Don’t call me pipsqueak!” Ed roars in retaliation. Slapping his palms together at his chest as a sign of rage. Preparing his alchemy for use against Envy. 

Lust approaches as well, but instead of moving towards Ed she moves towards the defeated Slicer Brothers that lay on the ground slashed apart in front of Ed. The two brothers had been ordered to stand guard. Both of their souls bonded to a single suit of armor much like Al. They were defeated by Ed who did not take them down easily. 

“Hey what are you doing? I need answers!” Ed demands. Sparking up his alchemy, blue jolts of electricity swarming around his praying hands and the rage and concern in his eyes growing deeper. 

“No need to get fussy now.” Says Envy in a condescending tone, “We wouldn’t want any trouble. The Missus and I aren’t too fond of trouble, pipsqueak.” She slowly paces around the tunnel, looking back at Lust who is now standing over the top half the Slicer Brothers. Lust uses some sort of homunculi power to extend her fingers and plunge them through the blood circle that was drawn on the nape of their body armor; killing their soul. 

As Envy comes closer to a torch that was attached to the tunnel’s wall and Ed was able to see muscle definition on her that was not usually seen in women; even more muscle definition that himself. 

“Tell me who you are, now!” Demands Ed. He was in a rage that soaked up all of his remaining energy. 

Envy walks over to Lust and wraps an arm around her waist. Lust was still standing beside the fully-banished Slicer Brothers. She returns an arm across Envy’s shoulders.

“This is my husband.” Says Lust, looking at Envy. Their eyes locking momentarily. Envy seemed to melt in her gaze. 

“Husband?” Ed questions with drop of sweat falling from his brow. His posture shifted in a mixture of confusion and nervousness. Upon further inspection, Ed realized that the androgyny of Envy’s style is misleading...Envy was a man. 

“Oh come on Pipsqueak! Don’t look so surprised. Pick your chin up from the floor before your foot finds its way inside.” Envy laughs, in a tone that was confusing. He was obviously pleased with his own wit, but there was a sense of truth in his words. 

“Don’t just stand there and gawk, little boy.” Chimes in Lust, draping her head against Envy’s shoulder. “We love a voyeur but only ones that are old enough to ride the ride” A cryptic smile breaks out across her lips. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

I dig my long manicured nails into the bottom of Envy’s back, which was exposed by his crop top. I lead him away from Edward, who had given up on trying to talk to us and began walking away down the tunnel. “Hmmm I think that little boy has a crush on you, darling.” I say, jokingly to Envy as we continue walking. 

“Ugh! If only, we all know that you are the beautiful one. Your name is Lust after all.” Envy continues with my charade. Neither of us actually believe that it would be flattering for Edward Elric to make googly eyes at us. We don’t care for that overpowered brat, but we weren’t exactly planning on letting him get killed by the Slicer Brothers. 

“Let’s go home, today has felt like such a long day. I’m ready to relax and slip into something more comfortable. What about you?” I ask Envy, allowing my head to fall on his shoulder as we continue walking towards the exit ladder of the tunnel. 

“I’m ready to see that too.” He replies to me as we get to the ladder. He stops and holds my hand as I step up and climb first. 

“You act like a gentleman, but we all know you’re just trying to peek up my dress, Mr. Envy.” I say to him as I climb. Finishing my sentence just as my head peaked out above the surface. 

“Well, you are a ravishingly gorgeous woman, Mrs. Lust, whats good with having a trophy if you aren’t allowed to look at it?” He says as he finally appears through the top of the ladder. He takes my outreached hand for the last portion of gaining his footing. 

As he stands up, I move behind him. Wrapping one arm around his neck and the other arm around his waist. My right hand rested across his stomach. He tried for a moment to fight me off, jerking his body and attempting to kick at me, but I overpower him easily. 

I was not trying to hurt him, I was only trying to show him who was boss. I pull him close to my chest and say in his ear, “If I were you, I would remember who calls the shots between the two of us, Pet.” I can feel his body relax against mine, he liked being called my Pet, and I could use that to my advantage.

“Come on, let’s go finish getting comfortable.” I say, letting go of Envy’s body. He jumps forward, looking back at me, and smiling. It doesn’t take much to make him excited in puppy space.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and how you think I should continue this fic. I want to add smut scenes and fluff but I'd like some pointers. Thank you!


End file.
